Food processors and blending devices have existed for many years. One example of a blending device is shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,655,834, which is incorporated in its entirety by this reference.
Food processors and blending machines are being used now more than ever, particularly in the high-volume, commercial beverage industry. People are increasingly becoming aware of the benefits, in terms of taste and quality, of well-processed beverages. Blended fruit smoothies and similar fruit drinks, popular with all types of people ranging from the fitness conscious to the less active, require a food processor or blending machine. Cold beverages, in particular, which utilize fruit (frozen or fresh) and ice to prepare present unique challenges in beverage preparation. An appropriate blending machine will break down the ice, fruit, and other ingredients in attempting to achieve an ideal uniform drink consistency. In addition, food processors or blending machines are ideal for blending nutritional supplements into beverages while similarly attempting to achieve an ideal uniform drink consistency.
In addition to the recent increase in the popularity of smoothies, food processors and blending machines are being used to produce many new and different beverages. For example, different types of coffees, shakes, dairy drinks, and the like are now commonly served at many different types of retail business locations. Consumers are demanding more diversity and variety in the beverages available. Some keys to consistently producing a high quality beverage, irrespective of the specific type of beverage, are quality ingredients, accurate quantity measurement of the ingredients, and a high quality blending machine that will quickly and efficiently blend the ingredients to produce a drink with uniform consistency.